Bitter Goodbye
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah mencintai orang yang mencintai orang lain. Rumit. Bahkan menuliskannya dalam sebuah kalimat pun sama rumitnya. Suguha merasakan itu. Kazuto yang ia cintai mencintai Asuna. Sakit ? Sudah tentu. Dan sekarang Kazuto meninggalkannya tanpa tahu perasaan Suguha yang sebenarnya. [ONESHOOT/Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara/Don't like?Don't read./RnR?]


Yuuko-chan balik lagi bawain Suguha x Kirito ! :D

Oke, pembukaannya gak panjang-panjang, deh

Selamat membaca ! :3

.

.

A Bitter Goodbye

.

Suguha meraih headset dan iPod nya. Dentuman keras dari lagu "Yui – Goodbye Days" berlomba-lomba masuk –menyapa kedalam lubang telinganya. Suguha menarik nafas panjang sambil menggumamkan pelan lirik lagu favoritnya itu.

Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu sendirian di rumah karena orang tua dan saudaranya –Kirigaya Kazuto itu sedang berlibur dengan Asuna untuk tiga hari ke depan. Suguha merasa kesepian.

"_Sugu, kau yakin tidak ingin ikut berlibur dengan kami ?" Tanya Kirito._

"_Ya, aku tidak apa-apa kok, nikmati liburan kalian, ya !" Suguha tersenyum lebar._

Ha. Senyuman palsu itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Meskipun Suguha tersenyum, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

Orang yang ia cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain.

Kirigaya Kazuto yang Suguha cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain, dan itu adalah Asuna Yuuki –gadis cantik berambut panjang dan otak yang cemerlang, ditambah sikapnya yang manis dan anggun. _Perfect._

Suguha merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rajangnya.

"Onii-chan, kuharap kau cepat pulang..," gumamnya pelan.

Rasanya ia ingin menelopon saudaranya itu, memintanya pulang, dan.. berharap kalau Kazuto tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi demi Asuna.

Kadang perasaan Suguha terganggu dengan bisikan-bisikan hatinya yang berkata, _"Harusnya kau tidak membiarkan Kazuto pergi, Suguha.. Kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Asuna ? Kau tahu benar, kan ? Mereka akan bermesraan, Suguha. Dan Kazuto akan melupakanmu, cepat atau lambat.."_

"..sial," Suguha mengumpat pelan sambil menyeka kedua matanya yang mulai berair. Hal ini sudah biasa. Suguha sudah sangat terbiasa menangis karena teringat Kazuto, Onii-chan nya tercinta itu.

Ini hari kedua dia pergi, masih ada besok. Dan Suguha akan sendirian lagi.

Ia menyesal meninggalkan temannya Nagata-kun yang mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin sekolah. Ia juga meninggalkan aktifitas klubnya hari itu.

Sekarang dia kesepian.

Tapi ia tidak ingin bersama dengan orang lain..selain Kazuto.

Suguha menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, berharap ia bisa tertidur karenanya dan saat ia bangun..

Ada Kazuto disampingnya.

Tok..tok..tok !

Suguha tersadar dari lamunannya dan melepas headset secepat mungkin, _"A-ada yang mengetuk pintu ?"_ pikirnya.

Tok..tok..tok !

Kali ini tidak salah lagi, ada yang mengetuk pintu !

Suguha langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuruni tangga, "Tu-tunggu sebentar !" ucapnya untuk memberitahu Si Pengetuk Pintu untuk menunggu sebentar.

Drap..drap..drap !

Suara langkahnya bergema di lantai kayu. Suguha merasakan senyumannya mulai terbit saat ia menerka-nerka siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu.

Klak..

Pintu terbuka.

Senyuman Suguha lenyap seketika.

"..A-Asuna-san ? Kenapa..kau kemari ?" Suguha mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan mata pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"..Su-Suguha-chan," Asuna tersenyum tapi ia seperti menahan tangisan. Kedua mata dan hidungnya merah.

"Ada apa, Asuna-san ? Cepat katakan !"

"Ma-maaf.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf !" Asuna tiba-tiba saja berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Suguha merasakan ada yang tidak beres disini, "Cepat katakan ada apa !"

"Kazu..Kazuto-kun meninggal.. Ma-maafkan aku.."

DEG !

Hati Suguha tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit.

"..kau bicara apa ? Jangan membohongiku, Asuna-san ! Mana mungkin Kazu- maksudku Onii-chan meninggal ?!" Suguha membentaknya dan menarik tangan Asuna, memaksanya bicara lagi.

"Maaf.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..," dan lagi-lagi Asuna melontarkan permintaan maafnya itu, "..Kazuto-kun menolongku saat kami ke pantai.. Dan dia terseret ombak.."

DEG !

Suguha menatap Asuna dengan tatapan kosong dan melepaskan tangannya.

"_..Onii-chan.."_

Air mata mulai terbit dari matanya.

"_..Onii-chan.."_

Suguha merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"_..Onii-chan..sudah tiada ?"_

Suguha membekap mulutnya dan mulai menangis tanpa suara.

* * *

><p>Suguha berjalan pelan disebelah Asuna yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Asahi. Asuna berkata kalau ia sudah menelopon Ibu Suguha terlebih dahulu untuk datang melihat Kazuto yang terbaring..di kamar mayat.<p>

"..Suguha-chan," Asuna mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

Suguha diam saja, tidak menoleh kepadanya.

"..a-anu, kalau boleh.. Aku ingin memiliki beberapa barang yang ada di kamar Kazuto-kun.. sebagai kenang-kenangan orang yang aku sayangi..," lanjut Asuna.

Suguha membelalakan matanya.

"TIDAK !"

Seisi lorong bergema karena suara Suguha. Asuna tertegun.

"..a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Ja..Jangan seenaknya saja, Asuna-san !" Suguha memotong kalimatnya, "Onii-chan..tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang sepertimu !"

Asuna tercengang.

"Karena.. dibandingkan dirimu," Suguha menahan tangisannya dan mencengkram kedua pundak Asuna, "..dibandingkan dirimu.. aku.. Aku lebih.. Aku lebih mencintai Onii-chan !"

"_..meski aku tahu hati Onii-chan akan selalu memilihmu, Asuna-san.."_

Asuna menundukan kepalanya dan berbisik lirih, "..maafkan aku, Suguha-chan.. Aku sudah merenggut nyawa orang yang kau cintai.." dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kamar mayat, meninggalkan Suguha yang berdiri membatu.

"Aku tidak ingin ke kamar mayat itu !" Suguha merasakan tubuhnya merosot dan akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai, "Aku tidak ingin melihat Onii-chan !"

"..ini salahmu, Asuna-san ! Onii-chan meninggal karena salahmu !"

"..Su-Suguha-chan !" Asuna membalikan tubuhnya dan segera membantu Suguha untuk berdiri lagi, "Ba-bagaimanapun, kau harus bertemu Kazuto-kun.."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Onii-chan dalam keadaan seperti ini.. Aku..aku ingin dia yang hidup," Suguha terisak.

"Suguha.."

Kali ini suara yang memanggilnya bukan suara Asuna, tapi..

"O-okaa-san..," Suguha menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Wanita itu lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Suguha sambil tersenyum lebar, senyum yang indah namun terlihat rasa sakit yang tersembunyi, di pipinya bekas air mata yang mongering, "Ayo, Suguha.."

"O..Okaa.. Okaa-san..," Suguha meraih tangan Ibunya itu, "..O-Onii-chan benar-benar sudah-"

"Suguha, Kazuto menunggumu.. Ia ingin kau menemuinya.."

* * *

><p>Suguha melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar mayat.<p>

Kazuto terbaring dengan wajah pucat tepat di depannya.

"Onii-chan.." panggilnya pelan, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Onii-chan..," Suguha mendekatinya segera menangis sejadinya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, "Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! ONII-CHAAAN !"

Suguha berharap Kazuto terbangun dan memeluknya. Berkata kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan Suguha lagi.

Tapi semuanya terlambat..

Semuanya sia-sia saja..

Asuna dan Ibunya hanya melihat dari luar kamar mayat. Mereka tahu Suguha butuh waktu hanya berdua dengan Kazuto.

"Maafkan saya, Kirigaya-san," Asuna menatap Ibu Suguha dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Asuna-chan..," ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suguha dan Kazuto, "..mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya Kazuto-kun, anak kesayanganku itu pulang..untuk selamanya.."

"..Kirigaya-san..," Asuna merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir, ia segera menyingkirkan bulir-bulir air asin itu dari pipinya dengan sapu tangan.

"..Onii-chan," dahi Suguha bersentuhan dengan milik Kazuto, rasa dingin menyergapnya seketika, "..kau benar-benar sudah tiada, Onii-chan ?"

Air matanya jatuh ke pipi Kazuto dan mengalir turun, membasahi kain putih yang menutupi pundak sampai ujung kakinya.

"Onii-chan.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, meskipun kau mencintai Asuna-san, meskipun kau saudaraku.. Aku tetap mencintaimu," Suguha berbisik pelan dan mengusap wajah Kazuto.

"..selamat tinggal, Onii-chan.."

.

.

The End

.

Heaaa akhirnya selesai juga :3

Maaf ya kalau fiction ini terlalu pendek, thanks for reading ! :*


End file.
